rockcrashedplanefandomcom-20200214-history
Starter's Guide
Rock: Crashed Plane Gameplay Manual / Starter's Guide http://www.zilla.net/r2/ I. Movement How fun would the vast land of Rock be if you couldn't explore it? Unless you're a talker a stalker, you're going to have to learn to move your character around. Basic Directional Movement The most basic form of transportation is walking. To walk, type a direction such as north, southeast, or down. After moving through a few rooms, you may notice that these commands are a bit cumbersome to type EACH TIME. To save your fingers, try abbreviations for the directions, such as "n", "se" or "d". When moving, you have 10 basic directions to choose from - your cardinal directions (N, S, E, W), combinations of each (NE, NW, SE, SW), and vertical movement (U, D). Portals Portal entry is another (though less-common) popular form of movement. When we say "portal", we refer to the term loosely, but the idea is the same: you enter one portal ("go " or "enter ") to emerge through another object. When playing Rock, you may find yourself entering portals, walls, gates, holes.. you name it! Teleportation If you are a Spectrite, or hold a certain artifact(s), you may notice that you have the ability to teleport to other players. The command for this is "teleport ". Sounds great, right? Well, keep in mind that there are limitations as well: Spectrites can only teleport to members of their own race who are at or below their current level. Teleportation can take a bit of turns away from you, wear you out, and - if you're not well-practiced - tear down your health. Other Forms of Movement Flight: Shi-Kuls can type "fly", then use basic directional movement to temporarily fly about the area. Flight can be used to receive an additional combat defense bonus, or traverse peculiar terrain. You use less turns-per-room flying through each room (compared to walking), so if you are going to traverse a large number of rooms, it might be smart to fly through them and save some turns. Scurrying: Taers can scurry through an exit to avoid being followed, stalked or possibly attacked on entry. Although it takes some extra turns, it's very nice to get out of those rats' salpy jams. Type "scurry " to use. Sprinting: If you've got the cash (and the stats), we recommend investing in the ability to sprint. Sprinting allows you to traverse several rooms in one command, with similar (though much less effective) defense bonuses to scurrying. II. Combat Just as you are getting the hang of walking around, a Wild Dog snarls at you, showing his foaming teeth. Surely no uneducated player would expect to leave this room alive, right? Well, you could find out the hard way...OR you could spend 4 minutes learning the syntax of combat (Zen aside). Note about Violence As developers at Rock, we try to keep our "ratings" at PG-13 or below. Despite this, we realize that combat could be rated by some as being "R" (or sinful, or whatever). As parents/patrons/whomever you are, we encourage you to make your own decision whether or not this material is adequate to be viewed by young eyes. Remember, though, that this is completely textual - no 3d renderings of someone's guts being ripped apart, no realistic, gorey, cinema-quality cut-scenes. We assume that all players can distinguish between a one-dimensional text game and real life, as well as their respective differences in moral responsibility. Basic Combat The simplest (and most common) method of combat is a melee (hand-to-hand) attack. To execute one round of attack versus your opponent, type "attack ". Much like movement, this could be a bit cumbersome to type. Typing "kill ", "k ", and "a " are the most common alternatives - AND THEY ALL DO THE SAME THING. Wielding Weapons Sure, your hands can do a little damage, but if you wan't to get more accomplished than the accumulation of blisters and red spots, try wielding something ("wield "). Almost any item can be wielded as long as it is not an NPC, and can be picked up. For example, you wouldn't normally think of using a pound of sugar as a weapon, but sure enough - typing "wield sugar" works just fine! You cannot wield items that are being worn. Some items are heavier/larger than others, which would explain why each does different damage per attack, and different swings per round. Special items also have hidden "weapon class bonuses" which add to each attack's damage, as well as special "stat bonuses" which add to your current stats once wielded. Wearing Clothes Wearing clothes does to your defense what wielding weapons does for your offense. There are a few differences between "wearing" and "wielding": Only certain items may be worn. You can only wear one item on a certain location of the body at once. Each wearable item has a predetermined (and unchangable) body location at which to be worn. Certain items give "armour class bonuses" which invisibly add to the defense of each attack. Certain items have special "stat bonuses" which add to your current stats once worn. These are different stats than you might receive by wielding the same item. The syntax for wearing items is a simple "wear ". A similar command, "wear all" makes you wear any armour in your inventory for which there is a place on your body to wear. "wear all" will NOT automatically pick the best armour for you to wear, and should not be treated as such. Other Forms of Combat Spell Combat: Certain spells permit you to combat others as well. See our "spells" section for details. Roaring: Some may debate whether or not a Dryne's roar (or blow of the Horn of Fear) should be considered an attack; it is included here to give the benefit of the doubt. Dryne roars can scare or paralyze others in the room. Type "roar" to use. The more practiced and charismatically convincing you are, the more effective your roar will be. PVP Have you ever heard of the term "PVP" before? What about "PKilling" or "PKing"? Well, they all mean the same thing: Player vs. Player combat/killing. When you are attacking another player, you are "PVPing". If you successfully kill that player, you have just "PKilled" or "PK'd". Players will know if you have PK'd within the first 10 minutes after the blood has spilled. Here on Rock, we have certain restrictions in place to protect players from being constantly PK'd: Newbies cannot be involved in any PVP situation. Soldiers can PVP all opposing soldiers regardless of level. If a non-soldier is involved in any potential PVP situation, they can only attack each other if they are within 5 levels of each other. (note: this has been changed to a random level difference from 0-10 at time of turn gifting) You cannot attack players whom you last killed. Non-soldiers can only PVP 3 times per day. Soldiers can PVP virtually unlimited times; approximately 1,000. If a player attacks you after your 3-per-day limit is up, you will still be allowed to fight them.